fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Idol Activities PreCure
Precure Idol Activities is a Pretty Cure series made by SingMeloetta. It is based on the idols from the TV series Aikatsu. It's first opining is Signalize, while it's first ending is Calendar Girl. Plot The World of Aikatsu idols is a world that many girls dream of entering, and Starlight School, an idol school located on the outskirts of Tokyo, can help you accomplish that dream. But what most girls don't know, is that along with granting your dreams of becoming an idol, the Aikatsu System also grants you the power of a Pretty Cure. But what most idols don't know, and what Ichigo Hoshimiya is just finding out, is that there's an evil orginization known as the Moonlight Office Main Characters (1st Gen) Pretty Cure Mizuki Kanzaki- 'The top idol, who (in the first generation) is a second year high school student, but is produced by Moonlight Office. She is looked up to, and to most people she is very mysterious. Her theme color is red, and her cure identity is Cure Moonbeam (also known as Dark Cure Moonbeam). Her powers are related to the moon and jewels. 'Ichigo Hoshimiya- 'A popular idol who is quickly gaining success and popularity, who (in the first generation) is a first year high school student attending Starlight School. She is friendly, outgoing, and always tries her best, but her head is usually in the clouds. Her theme color is pink and her cure identity is Cure Primrose. Her powers are related to love. 'Aoi Kiriya-''' Ichigo's best freind, and the one who usually brings Ichigo back down to earth, due to Aoi's calm nature. She knows a lot about idols, and is called the Idol Professor by her friends. Her theme Color is blue and her cure identity is Cure Planet. Her catchphrase is "this isn't common." Her powers are based on space. 'Ran Shibuki-' Ichigo's other best friend, she is known by her fans as the Beautiful Blade. At first, she is cold towards Aoi and Ichigo, but opens up to them more and more to them later in the series. Her theme color is purple and her cure identity is Cure Swallowtail. Her powers are based on butterflies. 'Otome Arisugawa- '''A cute idol who Ichigo makes freinds with after Otome falls in a fountain while trying to catch a rainbow. She is very childish, and often, like Ichigo, has a very vivid imagination. Although it seems like she has an all play no work personality, she is very serious when it comes to idol work. Her theme color is yellow, and her cure identity is Cure Peppermint. Her catchphrase is "Love you!" Her powers are based on light '''Yurika Todo-' A mysterious idol who keeps a vampire personality in public. She is usually very serious, and gets annoyed when others try to make her smile, but sometimes comes of as a complainer when things don't turn out the way she wanted them to. Her theme color is green, and her cure identity is Cure Chain. Her catchphrase is "I will suck your blood!" Though her powers are based on darkness, she is not by any means evil. '''Sakura Kitaoji- '''A shy and old fashioned girl who comes from a famous kabuki theater family, she is Ichigo's kohai, and is a third year middle school student during the first generation. She is very respectful and calm, and she admires all her senpai. Her theme color is Lime and her cure identity is Cure Vine. Her powers are based on flowers. '''Kaede Ichinose- '''A Japanese-American transfer student, who transferred to Starlight School in the middle of the fall, and is apparently good friends with Mizuki. She is very energetic, and is known to do magic tricks at carnivals and festivals. Her theme color is Orange, and her cure identity is Cure Rocket. Her powers are fire-based. Allies '''Angely A pink, bear like fairy with pale blue wings, who is the mascot of (most) of the first generation Pretty Cure. She is very sensitive and very kind, along with being very quiet. but watches over the Pretty Cure like a guardian angel. Her voice actress is Misako Tomioka. Crown-chan A tan and fluffy puppy who is the mascot of the second generation Pretty Cure. He is very outgoing, and can sometimes be sarcastic, the polar opposite of Angely. He is Angely's partner whenever the second generation cures work with the first generation cures. Moonlight Office * Dark Cure Moonbeam: Cure Moonbeam's true form, she is spoiled and self centered, especially in the first generation, with the belief that no one can reach her status as top idol. However, once Ichigo accomplishes this, she is much more quiet, but becomes very jealous of Ichigo. * 'Mikuru: '''A gullible girl who gets tricked in to Moonlight Office and forming a unit with Mizuki, who is soon promoted to second in command of Moonlight Office. She is soon turned evil, and acts similarly to the way Mizuki does, believing that no one can defeat the two of them. Her powers have control over water. * '''Honaka Tsukage: '''Mizuki's manager and legal guardian. Like Cure Chain and Cure Tarot, she has power over darkness as well, but unlike them, she is evil. Second Generation '''Akari Ozora- '''An idol who is a big fan of Ichigo, and decided to audition for Starlight School because of her. She is very clumsy, and has a lot to learn about the world of Aikatsu, but still always tries her best. She is the main cure in the second generation. Her theme color is pink, and her cure identity is Cure Pansy. Her powers are based on fairy tales. '''Sumire Hikami-' Akari's mysterious roommate, she is described as very cute by her peers and upperclassmen. At first, she sees everyone at the school as a rival, but once she meets Akari, the two become close friends, and she becomes much more friendly. Her theme color is blue, and her cure identity is Cure Tarot. Her powers are based on, like Cure Chain, darkness, and like Cure Chain, she is not evil. 'Hinaki Shinjo- '''A casual, fashionable and energetic girl, she is a veteran idol and admires Akari for being fresh. ' 'At first, she had a hard time being herself because of an incident that happened many years ago, but she soon got over it. Her theme color is yellow-green, and her cure identity is Cure Vivid. Like Cure Peppermint, her powers are based on light. '''Juri Kurebayishi- '''A passionate girl, she is half Spanish and half Japanese, and sometimes sprinkles Spanish words into her speech. Her mother is a famous actress, and she strives to be the same. Her theme color is red, and her cure identity is Cure Spice. Her powers are based on flowers '''Rin Kurosawa-' An energetic girl who loves to dance, she is known by her school mates as "The Dancing Lightining." She is very excitable, and very passionate when it comes do dancing, but can sometimes get nervous when singing comes up, and is known to not be very good at singing practice. Her theme color is navy blue, and her cure identity is Cure Neon. Her powers are based on dancing. ' ' '''Madoka Amehane- '''The granddaughter of a famous fashion designer, she is known for her feathery smile, and her habit of skipping when happy or excited. She is usually smiling, and is very sweet, but is also very truthful with her friends, to the point of being seen as blunt by most people. Her theme color is cyan, and her cure identity is Cure Pastel. Her powers are mostly feather based. Items '''Idol Commune '''The transformation device for all of the Cures. It looks like a smartphone, and once three cards (one top, one bottom, and one shoes) are inserted into the top of the phone, the Cures gain the power to transform. '''Dressing Cards: '''Cards that allow the Pretty Cure to transform into there normal, rare, and unit forms. The Pretty Cures need these two transform, and say Pretty Cure, Idol Activities!" '''Premium Keys: '''Keys that allow the girls to transform into their, Premium, Constellation, and Romance/ Dream forms. Locations '''Moonlight Office: '''An evil organization lead by Mizuki Kanzaki, formed with the goal of keeping her place as top idol for all of eternity. '''Starlight School: '''The idol school that the cures all attend in order to live there dreams of becoming sucsessful idols. Students live at the school, and the headmistress is Headmistress Orihime, who was once apart of the legendary Pretty Cure duo, Masquerade. Trivia Category:Music Themed Series Category:Series